The Forbidden Country
by ItsRinto
Summary: Entering a new and dangerous world, the group is quickly separated. As they struggle to find each other, as well as Sakura's feather, new discoveries on a passionate level emerge. M for violence; SxS Potential Lemon. Implied KuroxFai. R&R please
1. Breathing Mountain

**A/N: ** M for violence, and sexual themes** later on**.

This fic will be loosely based on Shadow of the Colossus with the idea of these roaming, massive giants in a breathtaking environment, but things will be changed accordingly. I was just sitting there one day trying to think up a story, and I saw the little info manual lying there, and said 'hey why not'. This will be rated **M** for later chapters. If all goes well, I'd like to update this at least once a week. I am making this because there aren't many SxS M's in here. It's more like the FxK section, lol. So be patient, it'll get there eventually provided if this story is liked. If you don't like the idea of Limes, or potential Lemons, I apologize. I do however, plan to keep anything that happens tasteful.

**Summary:** Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane and Mokona have entered an expansive, beautiful new world, filled with unlikely dangers on a mammoth scale. Their arrival quickly turns to chaos, as they are separated into two groups. While they struggle to find a way to reach each other, as well as Sakura's feather, new discoveries on a passionate level emerge.

**Chapter 1: Breathing Mountain**

A bright stream of light pierced through the heavens, and collided rapidly, and roughly against cold, mossy stone. The swirling vortex of lambent luster churned about at the feet of four figures, and eventually dispersed in a quick, sharp blast. An intense mist immediately washed over the group and with an annoyed _huff_, the tallest spoke first, "Oi, White Manju...Where have we fallen this time?" The deep voice demanded, as the little round creature poked its head out from under the tattered green cloak of a boy, who was protectively holding onto the small frame of a female; she in turn, gently clutched at the black fabric of his shirt. "Mokona doesn't know..." The small critter replied, lowering its head. The tall black-clad ninja scoffed.

"Hnn..it appears that we've landed atop a small mountain." A thin, light-haired man said, taking a few steps forward as he lifted a hand to his brow; gazing over the summit's ledge. The visibility was low, due to the heavy amount of moisture lingering in the atmosphere; dense fog clung against the rigid rock that jutted out violently below.

"Kuro-rin~!" The wizard sang, "How shall you go about getting us down from here?" He chanted cheerfully, turning to the other man. "It's Kurogane!" He roared in response; stiffening his profile. A giggle was shared between the mage, and auburn-haired girl, while Mokona hopped onto Kurogane's shoulder, and proceeded with more sing-song remarks. "Listen to Fai-mommy!" Mokona said, earning a disgusted growl from the shinobi.

"Sakura-hime?" Uttered a kind voice; a whisper amongst the gleeful teasing, and grouchy remarks made by their companions. "Syaoran-kun?" The princess responded, tilting her head, and gazing up into the warm amber eyes of her brown-haired protector. He smiled, "Are you all right, princess?" She nodded, uncurling her fingers ever so lightly against his shirt; returning the gesture with her own smile. Syaoran averted his gaze from her; his lips turning from a compassionate smile, to a thin, apprehensive line across his features. Something was just not right here. Fai stole a look at Syaoran, and then glanced back to Kurogane, who was equally dismayed.

Syaoran's grip fastened tightly against Sakura's upper arms while he braced himself, as the ground in which they stood upon trembled vigorously. Mokona yelped, and burrowed into Kurogane's cloak, as he and Fai moved closer to the other two; struggling to maintain their balance. Sakura pressed herself against Syaoran's chest, and gasped. It felt as if the whole mountain drew in a breath, and expanded; inhaling the clouds that encircled it, and heaved an enormous breath, vanquishing the fog in a thunderous bellow. As the tremor subsided, an ominous silence befell them. The tension that had accumulated, was almost unbearable.

The group eyed each other intently, somewhat puzzled. Fai had knelt down, and placed the palm of his hand gently against the cragged surface; running the pads of his fingertips carefully over the rock. "I wonder.." He mused to himself, before snapping his head back to lift his gaze towards the low cloud line above them with a startled gasp. "Syaoran-kun! Hold onto Sakura-chan! Kuro-puu!" He yelled, swiftly turning to the ninja. Kurogane understood, nodding. Syaoran hoisted Sakura into his arms, and prepared to move as the heavens rumbled; a massive silhouette formed behind the thick brume overhead. With that, the group scattered; a colossal hand of wet stone penetrated through the haze, and crashed down upon them. Fai and Kurogane were forced to leap over the edge of what was now obviously a gargantuan creature, and tumbled down it's backside; disappearing in the mist.

"Fai-san! Kurogane-san!" Syaoran's yell echoed, as they were removed from his sight. He held onto Sakura for dear life, while they were forced near the ledge. The enormous stone hand before them acted as a barricade between them, and the direction Fai and Kurogane fell. The jagged, moss-infested hand tilted on its side, and swiftly closed off the space between Syaoran and Sakura, and itself. "Hang on, Sakura-hime!" He shouted, while turning to look over the edge for any possible options of escape, but the moist rough palm quickly entrapped them before he could make a decisive leap of fate.

Syaoran and Sakura were squeezed tightly against one another, as a sense of vertigo overcame them. Sakura had buried her face firmly against Syaoran's neck and drew her arms in against his chest, her eyes tightly shut while Syaoran clung onto her; his arms criss-crossing along her back. The dizzying feeling of being tossed around within their pitch black confines eventually subsided, coming to a halt, as the enclosure of stone fingers uncurled around them. A gleam of blinding light emitted from the sun through the overcast skies bent around a huge shadow of a figure that loomed maliciously above them; all visible features shaded aside from two perfectly round illuminated pale orbs which observed the pair. Syaoran rose to one knee, embracing Sakura who nervously pressed her side against the length of his frame.

Five pillars surrounded them; the monstrosity's fingers. The surface of its palm was smooth and slick, the craggy length of its arm dotted with tiny forests of heavily overgrown fern, which seemed to stretch for miles till it eventually reached the apex of its shoulder. The head of the beast of stone was obscured, besides the obvious sharp pointed peaks jutting out to the sides. An impressive, overwhelming presence, and Syaoran stared up, awestruck. His momentary trance was broken, by the girl who shifted slightly in his arms out of fear. Syaoran casted his gaze over the creature's body, and over the sides of its hands. They were still very high up, and any rash decisions could lead them plummeting to their demise. He sighed, glancing back up to meet the mighty glare of the giant, its absolute gaze of bright white hued a faint red, as its opposing arm lifted, readying its hand to obliterate them.

Syaoran gritted his teeth, rising up with Sakura crossing over either arm; her legs hooking over one, while her back rested against the other. He dashed forward, slipping against the damp surface of the giant's palm. He fell into a roll with her, along the soft bristle of shrub that began at the wrist of its appendage, narrowly escaping the avalanche of a hand. The clash impacted with such immense force, creating a violent gust that propelled the two over the edge.

They rapidly descended; Sakura's arms folding around Syaoran's neck while she shrieked into his chest. He held on to her tightly, as they plunged through the fog; the landscape below soon becoming visable and he braced himself for a watery collision. A sharp smack of pain along with a splash, vibrated through Syaoran's body as he protected Sakura; leaving him paralyzed momentarily. Cold liquid engulfed, and parted them. Syaoran regaining his mobility, flipped over and swam to Sakura, taking her by the waist with one arm, and struggled to the surface. He gently guided her to land, helping her out as she coughed up water, which had apparently entered her lungs; the immense chill stunning her while submerged. Syaoran gently placed his hand against her quivering back, rubbing it ever so softly while she recovered her stamina.

That brief moment of peace was soon interrupted by a heavy spray of water overhead. It wasn't raining, for the water only seemed to be drenching them. Then they heard the familiar rumble; stone grinding against stone. Barely visible in the fog, two gleaming red orbs discovered them; the giant lifted its mighty leg directly above the pair. Syaoran scooped Sakura up within his arms, and hastily sprinted across the thick wet overgrowth. A loud crash was heard from behind him, but Syaoran kept running with his princess in his arms. The resulting sprinkle of water washed over them from the giant's massive stomp. Syaoran managed to elude its frightening gaze, and took refuge beneath a series of fallen boulders that had stacked askew atop each other, forming a few small caves.

A deep trilled, and prolonged growl echoed, as the caverns shook fiercely. The mountain was moving again. Syaoran leaned over Sakura, and peaked outside to observe the beastly silhouette lurching its hefty torso of stone forward, detaching itself from the rest of the mountain. The earth shook, and a mini landslide of pebble and rock haphazardly pelted the cave and its entrance in small waves. Syaoran withdrew back inside, and flung his body over Sakura's to shield her from any stray rubble. Mini quakes ignited after each colossal step the behemoth took, and more dust and fragmented rock would spill over the entrance. Low drawn out moans thundered from outside as the giant strode off slowly with tremorous footsteps; the sounds eventually becoming mostly inaudible aside from distanced thumps.

Syaoran had remained mostly unmoving, listening to the faint far off cries by the creature. His breathing was slow and rhythmic because of this. During the whole event, he had almost completely enveloped Sakura's body; resting his chin atop her forehead, and unintentionally straddling her hips. Sakura kept quiet beneath him, also intently listening to the far off commotion the monstrosity created. Her eyes trailed up his collar bone, and over his neck. Heat tainted her cheeks, as fear subsided, and realization of their current position entered her thoughts. She shyly made a soft noise with her throat. Syaoran blinked, resting the flats of his hands at her sides, and hoisted his torso off of her. "Princess, are you okay?" She bit her lip, and nodded once in response. Syaoran smiled for a moment, before realizing it himself. He threw his arms up, and leaned back, moving off of her; his face flushed red. Sakura sat up and drew her legs in, and attempted to fix the skirt she normally wore over her white pants. She along with Syaoran, were soaked from their recent ordeals. Her long cape clung to her body, and Syaoran made an obvious examination of this before shaking his head, and turning his attention to the partially closed off entryway.

Syaoran leaned his shoulder and the gloved palm of a hand against the piled rock, and exerted his weight into it till it toppled over. He heaved a sigh, and ventured out; ducking beneath the overhanging rock. Lacking the turmoil of previous events, he was now capable of observing his surroundings in peace. A great, expansive land inhabited by thick grasslands, rock, waterfall and moving mountains. What were they, and what was their purpose? He thought to himself, till his attention turned back to the cave. He squatted down, and extended an arm into it, offering his princess a hand. "You can come out now, if you wish. It's safe." He smiled warmly at her. Sakura took his hand, and joined him outside. "I hope Fai-san, Kurogane-san and Moko-chan are all right." She said, moving a bit closer to Syaoran's side. "What was that?" She turned to face him, clenching his larger hand with her smaller one. "I don't know.." He said pensively, casting his gaze over the misty terrain.

Meanwhile

"Hyuuu~" The magician had poked his head out amongst the canopy of a tightly merged tree-line; twigs and leaves matted in his soft blond tresses. He had witnessed the separation of the colossal being and mountain after they had fallen, luckily having a bed of foliage to soften their decent. Mokona hopped up onto Fai's shoulder, and brought its little paws to its cheek. "Did Sakura and Syaoran make it?" Fai squeezed his eyes shut, and displayed a smile while reaching over to pat Mokona on the head. "It's all right, I'm sure they are fine! Kuro-sama, are you okay?" He glanced below him, and received a cold-blooded glare from the other man. Fai had been using Kurogane's shoulders as a stool to stand on. "White Manju.. Give me my sword so I can hack this idiot's legs off." He snarled, his face fuming red. Fai replied with a light titter, before squatting down over Kurogane, and hopping off onto the extended limb of the tree. "Hnn..speaking of which, Syaoran-kun doesn't have Hein." He proceeded to pluck the sticks and leaves out of his hair, and dusted himself off a bit. "..And we'll need to find another way to reach them." Fai extended an arm and pointed, directing their attention past a few low hanging limbs. A massive canyon split the earth, and he came to the assumption that the giant of stone acted somewhat as a bridge between the two lands.

**End Chapter 1**

**A/N **

Well, what do you guys think..Should I continue with this? Good idea? Bad idea? Is my writing ok? x_x Sorry if it was too short, and quickly moved along.

I might add a few things, but before I do I want to know if it's worth continuing.


	2. Sky Titan

**A/N: **M for violence, and sexual themes **later on**.

This fic is loosely based on Shadow of the Colossus with the idea of these roaming, massive giants in a breathtaking environment, but things will be changed accordingly. 

**Summary:** Syaoran, Sakura, Fai, Kurogane and Mokona have entered an expansive, beautiful new world, filled with unlikely dangers on a mammoth scale. Their arrival quickly turns to chaos, as they are separated into two groups. While they struggle to find a way to reach each other, as well as Sakura's feather, new discoveries on a passionate level emerge.

-

-

-

**Chapter 2: Sky Titan**

"So you're telling me that thing we fell on connected this side of the land, with the other?" Kurogane said, in slight annoyance; his arms crossed over his chest as he now sat at the base of the tree they fell in.

"Mhm!" Responded the magician, who was squatting down upon the branch above the disgruntled ninja, with his arms hanging over his knees loosely in front of him as he slouched forward.

"Feh..Well, what do we do now?" Kurogane muttered. Fai squeezed his eyes shut, and brought both hands to lay on top of one another for his chin to rest on. The ravine in their path was surely an intimidating obstacle between them and their comrades. The rocks were sharp, and unstable looking, not to mention that the slopes going down, and back up the other side were vertically insane. The presence that rested there was indeed gargantuan; the length of its hulking body being able to cover such a vast area to bridge two large land masses was astounding.

Fai rose to a stand, and reached to the branch above him, lithely hoisting himself up with ease. He poked his head out of the canopy where he found Mokona, who silently sat on a limb staring towards the gloomy row of peaks that crowned the other side of the canyon. "Mokona? Is something the matter?" He said, in an uplifting manner. He knew that Mokona was worried.

"Do you think Syaoran and Sakura are okay?" The little white creature said dejectedly. "It's all right! Sakura-chan has Syaoran-kun, and it is she that makes him strong. I'm sure they are fine! Now, let's go search for a way back to the other side, so we can find them." Fai smiled, and Mokona nodded, jumping onto his shoulder.

Kurogane stood up, and stretched his arms behind him, expelling a grunt as he did so. Fai gracefully fell from the tree with Mokona, and proceeded down towards the gorge. Heaving a frustrated sigh, Kurogane pursued behind them. They carefully stepped over a peculiar row of rocks, and hopped down over a series of short ledges, then zigged zagged their way through a small maze of what appeared to be at one time a structure of some sorts, though now it had crumbled to the ground. Both Fai and Kurogane silently took note of the numerous, yet faded symbols adorning the darkened, moss infested blocks as they made their way closer to the large fissure.

Fai hopped up onto a particularly large slab of stone to get a better view without nearing too close to the edge. "Hyuu!" Came a familiar noise, as Kurogane approached him and Mokona. ".._Hyuu_..?" He imitated, monotonously. "What are you impressed by?"

Peering down into the gorge, Fai observed countless pillars emerging out of a massive river along the entire length of the ravine, as far as the eye could see. The water below churned violently; lapping and twisting around each tower of stone. The wind picked up the closer they drew near as well. If their task wasn't already daunting enough!

Fai threw his arms behind his head in a fold, and twirled around on one foot, coming to a stop as he faced Kurogane; smiling frivolously. "Kuro-tan~!" He sang. The shinobi blinked. "Ah..?" Fai's face morphed into a slightly more serious aspect. "We may have a problem."

The wind howled from the canyon, and with it echoed a trilled shriek that rivaled the greatest echoes of storm. Heavy drafts blasted from the earthly scar, and whipped at the group. Fai swerved back around, and shielded Mokona and himself with his arms from the razor-like gales. Kurogane fell to one knee, holding an arm over his head as he motioned for the other two. "White Manju! Give me my sword!"

-

The concealed waterfalls that cascaded beneath the ground in which they stood clamored restlessly over the escarpment on the other side of the spine of mountains. Syaoran gently lead Sakura by the hand through the misty field of fallen stone, listening to the rumbling water below. He lifted his opposing hand, as they walked along the ridge where the giant had previously slumbered, letting it glide over the surface of the rock walls. It intrigued him. The exterior was porous here, and flat there. How some of the jutting peaks were formed were a mystery, as they spiraled, curved and arched in such aberrant ways. But those mysteries were dwarfed by the inhabitants occupying this land. Syaoran found himself wanting to know more about them.

As they came around the corner where the behemoth freed itself from the surrounding mountain's grip, they encountered stacks of fallen slabs of carved stone and snapped trees bathed in an effervescent cloud of dust. Syaoran released Sakura's hand, and made his way over to the large heap. Sakura drew her arms against her chest, and followed behind; shivering as the chilled air clung to her damp clothing. Syaoran had been preoccupied with the various hieroglyphs engraved in the stone. Out of the countless books, and artifacts he examined with his father, they were nothing he'd ever seen before. He wiped away some of the moist dirt that had consolidated against the surface revealing alien looking runes; his eyes exploring over each engraved symbol in fascination. There was one glyph in particular that caught his attention; two perfectly round spheres settled above a large snout, and a wispy beard. He quickly identified it as the sleeping titan that resided here, as he traced the two obvious horns carved into the

stone on either side of its head with his finger. _Who made these_? He mused to himself, while delicately brushing off any remaining dust on the piece he was studying.

"Achoo!" The dainty princess also expelled a dainty sneeze. Syaoran laid his palm flat over the miniscule version of the colossus set in stone, and directed his attention to Sakura. She was attempting to hide her quivering, though the sudden expulsion of air gave it away. Syaoran frowned, and mentally hit himself for forgetting how soaked she had gotten. He even forgot about how drenched he himself was, after discovering the collapsed ruins that must have been built alongside the giant. Sakura excused herself quietly, and brought her hand over her nose and mouth.

Syaoran took one more look at the ruins, and surrounding pinnacles that clawed at the sky, and sighed. Climbing them indeed would be risky, and the light was dimming; dusk would be approaching in a few hours, and spending the night in a musky, soaking wet cave wasn't at all appealing, especially since they were already wet. Leaving the area now to search for a more suitable place to settle down would probably be a good idea.

"I'm sorry princess, I was careless to let you get into that state." Syaoran said, offering his hand to her again. She shook her head vigorously from side to side; her auburn tresses elegantly swaying and halting with her head to neatly frame her face. "I'm fine, Syaoran-kun!" She chirped, and eagerly took his hand into both of hers, squeezing her eyes shut and smiling for him. He returned the smile. Even if she was in discomfort, her smile was always genuine, and that always provided him with renewed vigor. "We'll return to search for a way over this tomorrow. For now, we'll have to hope the others are safe" Sakura nodded, her smile as fervent as ever, even though she was worried about her friends.

Syaoran gently guided Sakura away from the demolished structures through the mist along the wide path the being of stone left behind. As they tread further from the hidden waterfalls on the other side of the ridge, the moisture lingering in the air slowly dispersed. The evening sun's rays begun to break through the heavy fog that enveloped the mountainous terrain, gifting them with a welcoming warmth. The thick overgrowth of foliage that blanketed large portions between the wet rock in the area thinned into tiny sprouts of grass that grew taller as they went. Evidence of the colossus that strode through was clear, as monstrous pits dotted the area; foot prints that were large enough to fall into.

The sun caressed the expanse of land before them as they crossed over the barrier where rugged terrain met a serene plain; the green meshing with gold, swaying rhythmically under a light breeze. Far off in the distance, a silhouetted crown of bluffs encircled the vast grassland. It was a beautiful sight, and the enthralled series of faintly heard gasps the princess made while she surveyed it all kindled Syaoran's heart. He examined her while she was preoccupied with taking in all the sights the environment offered. Her hair reflected golden under the sun, as the gentle wind tirelessly tossed her locks into the air. Alluring emerald eyes sparkled, and her silken white skin voluptuously blushed. Syaoran's knees weekend. To him she was the closest thing to perfection the universe could ever give him, but she wasn't his, nor did he think she ever would be. But he learned to accept it. If she was happy, then he would be happy, and retrieving all of her lost memories, though he wouldn't be in them, was priority.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura giggled girlishly, as she pointed towards the sky while taking a few brisk steps forward. She awed at the natural spectacle taking place, something unforeseen that tallied onto the list of wonders this realm revealed. Syaoran followed her finger, and expelled a startled gasp. A slow vortex of scattered clouds accumulated in an array of whirls that funneled towards the world off in the distance. As the sun set behind, the spirals gave off an aberrant, pale afterglow that hued the horizon. Syaoran admired the view, but he more so admired Sakura. His eyes would widen, as she folded her arms behind her at the small of her back, twisting her torso slightly so as to look over her shoulder at him. "It's beautiful." She said, dreamily. Syaoran agreed with a nod, though the event in the sky could not compare to her. "It certainly is, Sakura-hime." He gazed at her momentarily, till he caught the shine of something in the distance beside her. It looked like a small building; the light glimmering off it faintly. "What is that..I wonder if there are people out here." His eyebrows furrowed, as he struggled to clearly see it. "Hime, stay close, please. Maybe there are others inhabiting this place, and it would do us well if we could find a place to stay the night." The pair hurried towards it, as twilight set in.

-

Kurogane drove Souhi into the ground, clutching it tightly to avoid being blown away, as the wind blasted over them. Fai had taken refuge with Mokona behind one of the ancient slabs. Wave upon wave of air fell upon the land; the surrounding trees creaked, and snapped under the immense force. An enormous presence soared along the canyon, and ascended into the sky. Sharp shrills the beast emitted vibrated through the earth. Fai hid Mokona away amongst his blue coat, and stole a glance over the ruins shielding him; dusk was settling in, and it would have been hard to make out what the creature was if it weren't for its immense size. A wing span nearly as wide as the gorge in which it patrolled; jagged, yet symmetrical with the opposite appendage Two commanding azure spheres illuminating its avian lineaments, sat on either side of its adamantine bill, that ridged into pointed plates traveling over its head, and halfway down its back. A long flat tail twice its body's length descended into the gully it hovered over, while stone talons maliciously uncurled, and splayed out in preparation to attack. Its keen sight settled on to Kurogane's form, as it bellowed a fierce deafening cry in warning.

Drawing its wings in, it dipped forward in an arch; its lengthy tail gliding along the air behind it, and swooped in on the ninja. Kurogane tightly gripped Souhi's hilt, and stood into a readied stance, drawing the sword back behind him.

"Tenma...Ah?" As he begun his attack, he hesitated, and fell into a dive instead, its crushing claws narrowly missing him. Both Kurogane and Fai were forced to scatter as the end of its tail crashed into the ground, leaving behind a huge indentation. As the raptor escalated and swerved around for another attack, Fai called out, "Kuro-sama! What's wrong?" The mage's voice was almost over powered by the tempest winds. Fai was curious as to why Kurogane didn't follow through with his attack. His view was obstructed while he had taken refuge behind that stone slab, so he had a difficult time seeing his partner's actions.

"A direct attack wouldn't have worked." Kurogane yelled in response, attempting to conquer the bellowing winds with his own roar. He displayed a cunning smirk, as he leapt onto a large boulder. "Oi, mage! I'm relying on you to be bait! So don't die!" And as the flying giant dove once more, Fai was forced to duck, but Kurogane welcomed the beast, as it stretched both wings in a bombarding lunge for him. Flawlessly timing a leap into the air, Kurogane collided into the shoulder of its wing, which was heavily covered in a fine, fern-like fur. "Tch!" The ninja spat, his cheek pressed firmly against the odd pelt the monstrosity possessed, while he clung on with one hand, as well as digging his knees and heals against it.

After the colossal giant's tail smacked into the earth once more before soaring overhead, Fai retreated out from behind the rock. "I see, Kuro-pu knows what he's doing." The fact that Kurogane admitted to relying on him was unexpected, and the wizard couldn't help but smile at the thought. The avian giant screeched, and flew into a loop; Kurogane growled and cursed as he held on. Fai frantically began waving his arms, as he stood upon the same boulder Kurogane had, attempting to gain the raptor's attention. It worked. After another arching swoop, the raptor swiftly proceeded upon Fai. "Uahhh!" He threw his arms back in an about-face, and made a striding dash; the enormous bird's absolute sapphire orbs looming in on him. Fai had a wide smile playing across his features. As the creature hastily closed the gap between them, Fai made an abrupt turn as he neared a wall of rock; his body falling into a graceful cartwheel to elude the behemoth. A clash with such weight and force behind it pulverized the rocky barricade, though it did distort the titan as it ascended.

"Damn it!" Kurogane griped, as he was almost flung over the colossus. The dazed beast addled in the sky, its wings spread as it hovered slowly. This gave Kurogane the opportunity he needed. He readied Souhi, and sprinted along the massive appendage while it flattened in the air. Near the end of its wing, hued a strange blue glow that throbbed with different shades. A hazy black stream spewed out from it. Kurogane had caught a glimpse of it while he first confronting the beast. As he brought his arm back, Souhi emanated a glow, "Chiryu..Jinenbu!" Kurogane swung his sword around in an arching blur of golden light, that lit up the sky. Souhi sliced into the colossus' wing, directly into the presumed weak spot; the beast shrieked, as it lugged to the side in which it was impacted. A thick black brume erupted from the afflicted wound, as it flapped its wings violently. Kurogane crouched down, holding onto the beast's fur. Unable to stay aloft, it fell; colliding into the earth and roughly sliding to a halt near the canyon's cliff. Fai struggled to keep his balance, for the magnitude of the collision was immeasurable.

Clouds of dust and debris blanketed the area. The avian colossus remained still, as its head hung over the ledge; wings limply lying against the terrain. As Fai approached, Mokona poked its head out from the collar of his coat. The figure of a triumphantly standing Kurogane, stood amongst the dusty cloud, with the dull edge of Souhi resting against his shoulder. Fai had clasped his hands together, as Kurogane's form became clear. "Wai! Wai! That's Kuro-daddy for you! You're so strong!" He chuckled, and teasingly applauded the shinobi. "Kurogane is so strong!" Mokona chimed in, ears perking up.

Kurogane huffed, and opened his mouth to retort, but a sudden stir beneath him threw him off balance, as well as Fai who had stood on the beast's tail; Mokona yelped, and returned to hiding into Fai's coat. The colossal being lifted its heavy wings, and expelled a trilled screech; preparing to take flight once more. Kurogane cursed out loud as he braced himself against the being's fur once more, and Fai had done the same at the base of its tail. The black substance that sprayed into the air had not desisted, and it shaded the colossus' sight. It took to the air anyways, frantically flapping its wings confusedly, and soared across the ravine, ascending over the spiky peaks aligning the other side of land.

Kurogane crawled along the grass-like fur of the bird's back, and made his way to its other wing. He had enough flying for one day. As it steadied its wings in a lopsided glide, Kurogane risked rising to his feet. The wind was strong, but he barely faltered as he brought Souhi down again in yet another impressive array of light. "Hama Ryuuou jin!" He yelled, as the blade carved into the titan's wing; a black gush of mist splattering around the deep gash that the impaled sword inflicted. Immediately, the beast drew in its wings, and they dove into a free fall. Kurogane and Fai hung on for their lives, as they rapidly descended into the sharp protruding peaks below. The mighty beast shrieked one final time, as it was run through the chest cavity by a massive pinnacle that penetrated through the stone armor that it exhibited, and burst through spinal plates on the other side. The colossus writhed momentarily, before its wings collapsed around the summit that skewered it. The brilliant azure orbs it possessed glistened, before dimming to black, and then silence befell them under the darkness of night

Fai clambered up the deceased giant's backside, and rose into a stand once he was no longer in danger of falling. Kurogane had been kneeling down, clenching Souhi that was still impaled in the wing. Fai closed his eyes and smiled silently, as Mokona popped out of his coat; eyes in whirls after all the turmoil in the air. Fai mildly pat the little white creature on the head. "Looks like we'll be sleeping under the stars tonight, ne, Kuro-rin?" The ninja scoffed, "Shut it, you bastard."

-

Syaoran and Sakura arrived at the structure shortly after nightfall. Illuminated under the starry sky, it was clear that the small temple was vacant. Entangled with vines that crawled up the length of the small tower and its archway, it would stand alone in the grassland if it hadn't been accompanied by a single thin tree, bearing only a few leaves. Syaoran knelt before a tablet situated between two larger blocks of stone, and grazed the palm of his hand over it. It held the same type of markings as the other slabs he studied earlier that day. It was warm to the touch, spending its day basked in the sun. Resting here would be a lot more comforting than if they decided to sleep in one of the moist caverns situated over numerous hidden waterfalls. Syaoran stood up, and turned to face Sakura, who had relieved herself of her cape. Syaoran blushed, and looked away. Sakura draped her cloak over a skinny branch of the tree to dry through the night. Syaoran would do the same. Exhausted and still a little damp, Sakura huddled next to the warm tablet, resting her hand, and brushing her cheek lightly against it while she closed her eyes.

"It's so warm..Like Syaoran-kun." Syaoran took notice of his name, and his face would flush yet again. Sakura smiled, reopening her eyes to look at him. "Syaoran-kun?" She said sweetly to him, her voice playing in his ears over and over again. He fell into her emerald eyes; entranced. "Y-yes, Sakura-hime?" His frame stiffened under her gaze. Sakura would smile brightly up at him, and extend her arm. She was inviting him to sit with her, but should he? That space between the two stone blocks was awfully compact. He could feel the hairs on the nape of his neck stand at attention as he gave it a thought. "This way we'll both be warm." She said, soothingly. Syaoran gulped, and faltered. How could he resist her offer? How could he resist _her? _Secret desires that he'd probably never be able to admit to her stirred inside of him. He would do as his princess commanded, that was his excuse. Approaching her cautiously, and moving to sit beside her, their skin made contact, and it'd never fail to make him, as well as her, blush. Syaoran felt her shift a bit beside him, and before he knew it her arms encircled his lean waist. "H-hime..?" He whispered, unable to find his voice. Sakura rested her head on his chest, as she drew her knees in, nearly moving into his lap. Syaoran's heart raced, and then he realized that she was shivering. That prompted him to fold an arm around her, in order to share the heat that radiated from their bodies.

Sakura would fall into a peaceful sleep against him that night. Syaoran stayed awake, moving the other arm protectively around her soon after she drifted off. He loved her, and would continue to love her, quietly. He leant the side of his head against the stone block beside him, watching her for the longest time. Even while she slept she was alluring. Then a thought crossed his mind. But..should he? What if she woke up? He'd take the risk. Syaoran gently buried his face amongst her soft auburn hair, and inhaled her sweet scent. A distinctive scent, that was to him, intoxicating. He'd brush a few loose strands of hair away from her brow and cheek, and lean over her. Syaoran gazed at her lovingly, before delicately pressing his lips to her temple. His secret kiss goodnight.

-

-

-

**Chapter 2 End**

**A/N: **If it moved too quickly again, I apologize. What did you guys think? Tiny bit of Syaoran angst, but nothing major. Little KuroFai team work, hope I've somewhat captured their personalities to your liking.

The colossus featured in this chapter, for all you SoTC fans, was indeed based on the Colossi Avion. Can you guess who the first featured Colossi was? It's fairly obvious, lol. I did describe him a little bit differently though, but the hint I threw in this chapter made it clear. As I said, there would be some changes. It's been a couple years, so some things won't be described perfectly, so please bear with me. Also, please R&R, I know I have a small audience, and I won't hold chapters hostage for reviews, but I'd appreciate your thoughts.

**Special Thanks To: ParadiseAvenger**, **dbzgtfan2004**, and **DarkHeartsUnleashed** for being my first ever reviewers, and I'm glad you thought my story was acceptable.

Chapter 3 hopefully arriving next Sunday.

Thank you!


End file.
